Do You Like Scary Movies?
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: AU sort of. Stu isn’t a part of the Ghostface team. Indie Prescott has finally gotten over the whole fiasco with her mother but some people just can’t let the past stay behind, a copycat has killed her best friend and is now after her sister. Indie has to try and look after her sister, manage her feelings for her best friend, and make sure she stays alive. Will she manage?
1. 1

**10 P.M.**

The wind blew gently into the room and the curtains gently billowed, the cool breeze was greatly welcome by Indie Prescott who lay on her bed chatting away to her best friend Casey.

"Case, honestly, I don't mind that you want to hang out with Steve tonight. I'll just watch a movie or something. I might even go bug Sydney. Seriously, just have fun."

"Are you sure? I feel bad."

"Dude, I don't mind. Have fun. Not too much though." Indie said teasingly knowing exactly what her best friend was going to be getting up to with her boyfriend.

"Oh shush you."

The ping of a microwave could be heard over the phone and Casey quickly excused herself and said she'd see Indie tomorrow in school.

Casey Becker hung up the phone and took the popcorn out of the microwave unaware of the person outside watching her.

The phone rings again and Casey just assumes it's Steve or Indie.

"Hello." She says in her usual cheery tone.

"Hello." Replies a deep, manly voice.

"Yes." Casey says after a long silence.

"Who is it?" The strange male sounding voice sounds.

"Who are you trying to reach?"

"What number is this?"

"What number are you trying to reach?" Casey says, starting to feel like it's not just a prank call anymore.

"I don't know."

"I think you have the wrong number."

"Do I?"

"It happens. Take it easy."

Casey puts the phone down, an icy chill making its way down her spine.

The phone rings again and Casey picks it up, it's the same person with the same weird distorted voice. Casey hangs up the phone.

However, it rings yet again. Casey picks it up hoping it's Indie or Steve but yet again, it's that damn person. Casey starts to freak out until the voice asks a question that gets Casey thinking.

"Do you like scary movies?" The voice asks.

"Uh-huh." Casey says with a hint of amusement, now she knows it's just Indie playing tricks with her.

"What's your favourite scary movie?"

Casey rolls her eyes going along with it.

"I don't know." She chuckles.

"You have to have a favourite."

"Um.. HALLOWEEN. You know, the one with the guy with the white mask who just sorta walks around and stalks the baby sitters. What's yours?"

"Guess."

"Hmm.. Nightmare on Elm Street." Casey says the scary movie she knows is Indie's favourite.

"Is that the one with the guy who had knives for fingers?" The voice pretends to be clueless.

"Yeah.. Freddy Krueger." Casey says walking around the living room.

The icy chill is still there even though she knows it's only Indie playing a joke on her.

"Freddy. That's right. I liked that movie. It was scary."

Casey can barely contain her snort at that. Indie did not find that movie scary at all, she just poked fun of the cheesiness of it.

"The first one was but the rest sucked."

"So, you got a boyfriend?"

"Okay cut the crap. Very funny Indie. You almost had me there." Casey laughs.

"Who's Indie?"

Casey freezes, she desperately hopes its Indie but she can't shake off the feeling of feat in her heart.

"Cmon it's not funny anymore."

Casey quickly forgets about the previous conversation as soon as she sees her boyfriend tied up and bleeding, she goes to run out to help him but the voice screams at her not to, she tries to run but she wasn't that lucky.

 **PRESCOTT HOUSEHOLD**

 **10.45 P.M**

A scream could be heard from the room next to hers and Indie rushed to the door that seperated her room from her sister, Sydney's.

"Who screamed?" Indie yells running into her sister's room with her fists clenched, ready for a fight.

Since the death of their mom, Indie had become more protective of Sydney, especially because Sydney was a much more emotional person.

"Oh it's you Billy. I'm guessing the girl scream was you then. Did Syd's night face scare you?" Indie jokes upon seeing her best friend.

However, her joke was met with a bitch face from both of the teenagers.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry. I'm leaving. I know when I'm not wanted. I guess I'll see if Stu wants me. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Indie teases before hopping out the door.

"Hey Cheeky Chops." Indie's dad says using his old nickname for her.

"OH HEY DAD." She says loudly hoping Sydney and Billy hear her and Billy hides.

"I heard a scream is everything okay."

"Oh yeah, Syd just saw a spider. You know how she is." Indie chuckles.

"Hmm Okay. Well, I'll probably be gone by the time you get up but I've left some cash on the table and the number you'll need to call me is also on the table and-"

"Dad, stop. It'll be fine. You've told us a million times. Now, go get some rest. You've got an early morning."

Indie kisses her father on the cheek before skipping off into her room, she tries calling Stu but he doesn't pick up. Indie thinks this is curious but shrugs it off and calls Tatum up instead.


	2. 2

**MONDAY MORNING**

 **PRESCOTT HOUSEHOLD**

By the time the Prescott twins woke the next day, their father had long gone, the only trace that he'd been there that morning was the cup of coffee left in the sink.

The twins knew that their father was running away from Woodbro due to it being the anniversary of their mother's death tomorrow, this meant Indie was left to comfort her emotional twin sister.

"Sydney, hurry the fuck up!" Indie screams up the stairs to her sister, "You're going to make us miss the bus!"

Indie was very different compared to Sydney, they may have been twins but they couldn't have been more different. Indie liked wearing stylish clothes, she wore her hair long and styled, she didn't take any crap from anyone and she was always smiling.

On the other hand, Sydney wore 'comfortable' clothes and never a skirt (even in the summer), her hair was cut to her shoulders, and she was quiet, shy and didn't have much fun since the death of her mother.

Whereas Indie had managed to move on due to knowing about her mother's indiscretions, Sydney was left in the dark and far from over it.

Sydney trudges down the stairs with a forlorn look on her face.

"Did you hear the news?" Sydney asks.

"Of course not. Why would you listen to it?"

"It was just a snippet." Sydney says crestfallen.

"Hey Syd, look at me, it'll be fine. I know it's gonna be hard but we'll get through these next couple of days, I promise. Nothing bad will happen to you." Indie promises pulling her sister into a hug.

The moment between the two girls quickly passes as they see the bus pulling up and they both grab their bags and sprint out of the house.

 **BEFORE SCHOOL**

Tatum was waiting for the Prescott twins and unfortunately, she had some bad news to deliver to Indie.

Casey Becker and Steve Orth were dead.

Tatum saw Indie hop off the bus, the girl had a sense of style to die for and an energetic personality that never seemed to die. Tatum loved seeing the girl as she always brought a smile on her face, no matter the situation.

However, Tatum dreading seeing the girl knowing Indie's smile would soon be long gone. She didn't need this kind of crap, not this time of year.

"There's my girls!" Tatum said cheerfully upon seeing her best friends.

Indie bounds up to Tatum before jumping on her and hugging there.

"Ah my special, little loon." Tatum giggles before pulling Sydney into a hug.

"Tate, have you seen Casey around? Or even Stu?" Indie asks.

"Oh honey, you didn't hear..?" Tatum says sympathetically.

"Hear what?"

"Oh god! You really don't know? Casey Becker and Steve Forrest were killed last night."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Indie whispers.

However, Sydney and Tatum didn't hear her.

"And not just killed, Sid. We're talking splatter movie killed-split open end to end." Tatum carries in talking.

Tears threaten to fall down Indie's face and she goes to rush off but before she does she hears the state that Casey's body was found in.

"Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside."

Indie's stomach turns and she rushes off towards the toilets. Barging into people as she runs, Indie doesn't even realise as she barrels into Stu.

"Oh crap. I completely forgot." Tatum whispers suddenly realising how insensitive she'd been.

"Indie! Hey Indie!" Stu rushes off after his best friend leaving the girls to talk about the awful incident.

"Do they know who did it?" Sydney asks Tatum.

"Fucking clueless-they're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors..."

"They think it's school-related?"

"They don't know. Dewey said this is the worst crime they've ever seen. Even worse than..." Tatum stops before changing the rest of her sentence. "Well it's bad. They're bringing in the feds. This is big."

"Poor Indie. I hope they don't interrogate her today." Sydney whispers.

"Agreed."

The bell rings and the two girls go their separate ways.

 **GIRLS TOILETS**

"Indie. You okay? C'mon Baby. Come out." Stu says soothingly, trying to coax his best friend out from the toilet stall.

"Stu, you shouldn't be in here. This is the girls bathroom." Indie practically whispers.

"Yeah well, my best friend just got some devastating news. I'm not going to let her be alone."

The toilet stall opens and Indie shuffled along the floor. Stu gives a sad smile at seeing her usual cheery state replaced by a sad, broken girl. She looked just like she did when her mum died.

Luckily, she had Stu to make her feel better again.

Indie's eyes were red from tears being there but her make up was still intact as no tears fell. After her mother's death, Indie didn't cry.

"I just can't believer her and Steve are gone. She was my best friend. Besides you. And she's just gone. We were meant to have a sleepover after work today. And she's gone. What kind of sick fuck would do that to her?" Indie chokes out.

Stu wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"C'mon Kiddo. We should get going to class but hey, I'll come pick you up after work. And you and me can have a sleepover." Stu wiggles his eyebrows at her and she lets out a giggle, exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

"Okay." Indie sniffles. "Can we watch scary movies?"

"Anything for you, my dear."

 **ENGLISH CLASS**

English was a lot more boring without Casey passing notes or pulling funny faces. Indie couldn't help but stare at her deceased best friends seat.

"Could I please borrow Miss Indiana Prescott?" Mr Himbry asks, Sheriff Burke and Dewey were stood behind him.

Grabbing her bag, Indie glances at Sydney who tries to give her sister an encouraging smile but fails, massively.

"Hi Indiana." Sheriff Burke says as she enters the room.

"Sheriff Burke. Dewey." Indie says with an acknowledgment of her head.

"It's Deputy Riley today, Ind." Dewey says shaking his head.

Indie just gives him a weak smile.

"We'll be brief Indie. The police have a few questions they'd like to ask you.." Mr Himbry says softly.

"Ah yes. Like, trying to see if I brutally murdered my best friend. Just how I imagined my day going."


	3. 3

CHAPTER THREE

Water gushed behind the 'gang' as they all lounged around the fountain eating their lunch. Stu sat behind Indie nibbling on her ear. To the outsiders, they looked like a real couple and no matter how much the pair wished they were, neither one of them had the guts to tell the other how they felt.

Stu also had an arm wrapped around Indie's shoulder in a way of comforting her for what happened. Despite putting on a brave face, he knew how upset she really was.

"Why the hell would they ask you if you like to hunt?" Indie demanded, after the group discussed how their 'interviews' went.

"They found the bodies gutted." Randy said with relish.

"Thank you, Randy." Billy said sarcastically, trying to get him to shut up because of the look on Indie's face.

"They didn't ask me if I liked to hunt." Tatum said, sounding a little crestfallen.

"Because there is no way a girl could've killed them." Stu replied. Indie pinched his thigh in protest causing him to let out a little shriek.

"That is so sexist. The killer could easily be a female, Basic

Extinct." Indie said matter-of-factly.

"That was an ice pick, not exactly the same thing." Randy shot her down.

"Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out. And the fact

is it takes a man to do something like that."

Indie's grip on Stu's hand tightened and mentally berating himself for hi scomment, he wrapped her into a hug.

"Or a man's mentality." Tatum sassed.

"Nice one, Tay." Indie complimented.

"How do you...gut someone?" Sydney asked awkwardly.

"Why the fuck would you want to know?" Indie snapped.

"You take a knife and you slit them from groin to sternum."

Indie spat out the part of her sandwich that was in her mouth and passed the rest of it to Stu. Her face had gone a pale, sickly colour. Normally this stuff wouldn't bother her but this was real. They were talking about how her best friend had died. Sidney looked disgusted about the response to her question.

"Hey, it's called tact, you fuckrag." Stu growled, whacking Randy on the head.

"Sorry, Indie." Randy mumbled. However, the only response he got was a little noise. Indie had her head buried in Stu's neck and despite how much it was tickling him, he let her take comfort in the hiding.

"Hey Stu, didn't you used to date Casey?" Sydney asked.

Stu felt Indie tense at the mention of that. Despite Casey being the one who introduced Stu and Indie, their relationship was a no-talk-zone for the two best friends. It hadn't ended well between Casey and Stu and Indie had been stuck in the middle of the two.

"Yeah for like two seconds." Stu played it off.

"Before she dumped him for Steve." Randy sniggered.

"I thought you dumped her for me." Tatum frowned.

Tatum and Stu had lasted two weeks before the two of them wanted to strangle each other and decided to break out. Unbeknownst to Indie, the two only went out to make Indie jealous and get her to confess her feelings. It hadn't worked.

"He's full of shit." Stu defended.

"Are the police aware you dated the victim?" Randy questioned.

"What are you trying to say, that I killed her?" Stu started to get angry and so Indie moved away from him, knowing he would get up and try to hit Randy soon.

"It would sure improve your high school "Q"." Randy spat back.

"Stu was with me last night." Tatum spoke up, watching the hurt look flick across Indie's face.

"Why were you two together?" The elder Prescott twin asked.

"Homework." Tatum and Stu said at the same time.

Obviously nobody believed that and Indie couldn't help feeling upset that Stu hadn't told her the he and Tatum were back together. Stu tried not to tell Indie there and then the he and Tatum were planning ways to get Indie to like him but he had to defend himself against Randy who kept accusing him of murder.

"I didn't kill anybody." Stu finally yelled, sick and tired of the accusation.

"Nobody said you did." Billy clapped his best friend on the back.

Indie was getting sick and tired of all the murder talk and was packing her stuff back in her bag to leave when Randy said something that almost made Indie cry again.

"Did you really put her liver in the mailbox? Cause I heard that

they found her liver in the mailbox next to her spleen and

pancreas."

"Randy you goon, I'm trying to eat here." Tatum complained.

"She's getting mad alright? You better liver alone. Liver alone!"

Gagging, Indie made a mad dash towards the toilets where she promptly emptied her stomach into the toilet bowl. Despite how terrible the death of her mother was, this one was worse. Much worse. This wasn't just random murder, this was planned and thought out. The only question is; why would someone do this and who?


	4. 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Coffee aroma filled the air and the steam from the coffee maker made Indie's hair frizz and sweat to form on her brow. Not matter how much Indie wanted to smash this rude customer in the face, she reminded herself that in ten minutes, Indie would be sleeping over Stu's house. They would be watching horror movies all night and everything would be fine.

"Well, off you go. Go make my Frappuccino." The customer demanded.

Biting her tongue so as to not let out a mean response, Indie stormed back to behind the counter, glaring as she made the coffee flavoured drink. She hadn't realised she'd put too much cream on the drink until her colleague had pulled the canister away from her.

"Just go give them their order and then you can go home." Indie's boss informed her, noticing the agitated look on her face. "In fact, take the rest of the week off."

"I'm fine." Indie protested.

"I wasn't saying you're not. I'm not asking, I'm ordering. You're off the schedule for the rest of the week."

Letting out a huff, Indie walked over to the snotty customer and placed the glass on the table. As she entered the staff room, she pulled off her apron and collected her bag. Pulling out her phone, she noticed she had 5 missed calls from Sydney and a message from Stu telling her to meet him outside. Deciding she'd ring Sydney back once she was at Stu's, Indie walked outside and looked for her goofy best friend.

* * *

"Do you wanna stay in my room or the guest room?" Stu asked as he and Indie entered the Macher.

"Stu.." Indie sighed. "Stop worrying about me. I know tomorrow will be difficult but I'm fine. Casey and my mom are gone. I just need to accept that."

"So.. my room?"

"Yes please." Indie smiled weakly.

As Stu ran upstairs to place Indie's bag in her room, the girl sat on the sofa and listened to the voicemails from her twin sister.

'Indie, please pick up the phone. There's someone in the house.'

'Hey, Indie. It's Tatum. Don't worry about Syd, she's at mine and safe. Call back when you can.'

Panicking, Indie frantically dialled the Tatum's house phone and tried to focus her breathing as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Indie. Can I speak to Syd please, Dewey?"

"Of course. Sydney!"

Indie heard some muffled noises before Sydney answered the phone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't answer my phone. I was at work. Are you okay? What happened?" Indie rambled on. By that time, Stu had made his way back into the living room and was looking at Indie with a confused look on his face.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I was at home waiting for Tatum to come pick me up when the phone rang. The guy on the phone told me he could see me so I went to the front door but no one was there, then he appeared behind me. Eventually the police turned up and the guy ran away." Sydney explained.

"But, you're okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No I'm fine." Indie let out a breath of relief. "But there's more?"

"What else happened, Syd?"

"They arrested Billy."

"They did what?! Why the hell would they arrest Billy?!" Indie screeched.

"I think he did it. I think he killed Casey and he was going to kill me." Sydney sobbed.

"Do you have any evidence?"

"I know he did it, Indie. You have to believe me." Sydney cried.

"I have to go, Sydney. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm glad you're safe." Indie said, her tone devoid of any emotion.

Stu stared at his best friend before him, giving her a moment to herself before sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her.

"What was that about?" He asked cautiously.

"Someone broke into the house and attacked Sydney. She's okay though."

"And Billy?"

"Sydney blamed Billy and now he's been arrested. They're accusing him of killing Casey as well."

"You don't think he's actually capable of doing something like that though, do you?" Stu asked shocked.

"Of course not. It's Billy. I just think Sydney is on edge this week and her head is all over the place. I'll be grateful when this is all over."  
"We all will." Stu admitted. "Popcorn, beer and Nightmare on Elm Street?" He asked, trying to get Indie's mind off of the events that had happened.

"You complete me." Indie half-joked.


	5. 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The two teenagers were half way through Nightmare on Elm Street 5 when Indie started to doze off. Her head was rested on Stu's shoulder and Stu was tracing soothing patterns on her arm causing her eyelids to droop.

"C'mon little Miss, let's get you to bed." Stu whispered, turning the TV off. Scooping Indie up in his arms, he carried her up the stairs bridal style and laid her down on the bed.

"Do you want one of my shirts to sleep in?" Stu asked the sleepy girl, who gave him a nod in response.

Stu pulled out a red shirt and threw it at Indie, the girl pulled her shirt over her head revealing her navy bra and Stu had to force himself to look away, Indie then pulled Stu's shirt over her head and smiled at the familiar scent before wiggling out of her jeans.

Stu pulled his clothes off and slid under the sheets in just his boxers whilst Indie was just in his shirt and her panties. Crawling under his arm, Indie laid her head on Stu's shoulder before giving him a kiss on the cheek and closing her eyes. However, Stu let out a deep breath before rolling over so that he was hovering over his best friend and long time crush.

Indie's eyes flickered open and gazed into Stu's. "What are-"

Stu crashed his lips against Indie's cutting off her sentence and once she had gotten over her shock, the teenage girl eagerly responded to the passionate kisses.

"Indie, I've liked you for so goddamn long and I know now isn't the best time to tell you but I couldn't help myself." Stu breathed out, breaking the make out session.

"Stu, I've liked you for so goddamn long too." Indie confessed.

"Thank god." Stu sighed before resting his head in the crook of Indie's shoulder, placing kisses on her neck and relishing in the little pants she let out. When he gently bit on one spot and Indie let out a little moan, he smirked to himself before sucking on that spot. Pushing her hips against his, Indie felt just how much Stu was enjoying what was happening. Pulling away from him, Indie chuckled at Stu's little whine before placing her lips against his. Stu's hands ran down her body before landing on the bottom of Indie's shirt, giving it a little tug (asking permission.) Indie gave him a shy nod causing Stu to ask if she was sure.

"I want this. I want you." Indie reassured.

Wasting no time, Stu ripped the shirt over her head and took a moment to admire the beautiful women in front of him.

"Gorgeous." Stu whispered against Indie's skin as he kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts. Attaching his lips to a nipple, he gave it a suck as his hand gently massaged the other. Letting out a profanity, Indie trailed her hand down to Stu's boxers before sliding her hand inside.

"Indie." Stu moaned once she had grasped him, starting to thrust against her hand, Stu moved to pull her underwear off, needing to be inside her.

The two teenagers pulled away from each other to remove the last bit of clothing separating them from each other before reconnecting their lips.

"I've wanted this for so long." Stu confessed.

"Me too."

Indie let out a muffled moan as Stu entered a finger in her, pumping it in and out slowly before adding another one.

"I need you in me." Indie whimpered as Stu teased her clit.

"As you wish." Stu hovered above Indie, placing a short kiss on her lips before pushing himself inside her. Indie wrapped her legs around Stu forcing himself to go deeper inside her and the pair of them let out moans at the sensation. Stu pulled back teasingly leaving only the tip inside and waited until Indie got frustrated before he slammed back inside. Stu pulled out again before slamming back in a couple of times before setting up a steady rhythm.

"You feel so good wrapped around me." Stu whispered into Indie's ear, thrusting in and out of the girl who could only moan in response.

High pitched moans mixed with low grunts and groans as the pair reached their high. Letting out a string of curse words, Stu came undone but continued to thrust until Indie had ridden out her high. The pair laid side by side, their heavy breaths the only sounds in the room. Their hands were intertwined along with their legs and they couldn't stop smiling at each other.

"Stu." Indie whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I have to pee."


	6. 6

CHAPTER SIX

Students wandered around the campus searching for their friends and the Seniors couldn't wait to share what they had seen that morning. Stu Macher had helped Indie Prescott out of his car, his jacket around her shoulders, before he leaned in for a passionate kiss. The new couple intertwined their hands before walking into the school.

Tatum, Sydney, and Stu and Indie were all gathered around Tatum's locker and laughing at the story of Sydney punching Gale Weathers.

"Took you two long enough." Tatum stated, her head gesturing towards the couple's intertwined hands.

"What?" Indie blushed.

"Do you know how many nights I spent with Stu helping him plan ways to tell you?" Tatum smirked.

"Tatum." Stu groaned.

"That's what you two were doing." Indie realised, chuckling at her boyfriend's embarrassment.

"This is a mistake, I shouldn't be here." Sydney interrupted the light-hearted conversation. All around the group, students were whispering and staring at the younger Prescott twin.

"I want you to meet me here right after class. Okay, Syd? You two are staying at mine until your father gets back."

"Alright."

"Actually, Tate. Indie is staying with me." Stu corrected.

"Haven't seen Billy around. Is he really pissed?" Sydney said, guilt on her face.

"Oh, you mean after you branded him the Candyman? No, his heart is broken." Stu explained.

"Stu." Tatum warned, whacking him on the shoulder. Indie stayed quiet, not wanting to admit she agreed with Stu.

Just then, a man in a Ghostface costume ran down the hall making ghost noises.

"Why are they doing this?" Sydney said, distressed.

"Are you kidding? It's like Christmas." Stu said, joy on his face.

"Stupidity Leak!" Tatum sighed, hitting Stu yet again.

"Take it easy." Stu put his hands up in defence.

Before the group could say anything else, Sydney took off down the hall crying.

"Syd, wait!" The girls yelled and Indie tried to take off after her sister. However, both Tatum and Stu put their arms out to stop the girl.

"Just give her time." Tatum said.

The bell rang and the trio separated to go to their classes, unaware of the conversation Billy and Sydney were having.

* * *

Indie and Stu were sat in Biology together messing around and not really paying attention to the video on the TV once the PA gave an announcement that made all the students cheer.

"I need your attention now, kids. Due to the recent events that

have just occurred, effective immediately, classes will be

suspended until further notice. The Woodsboro police department has issued a city wide curfew beginning at 9:00 tonight."

"Guess they've deemed it a serial killer." Indie whispered.

Stu pressed a kiss to the side of his girlfriend's head, giving her hand a squeeze. "I'll keep you safe."

The couple walked out of class, their arms wrapped around each other and met the rest of the gang at the fountain (Billy and Randy excused.)

"I don't know what you did Sydney, but on behalf of the entire school we say "Thank you!" Stu cheered, being insensitive to the fact that Sydney was not smiling. At all.

"Drop it, Stu!" Indie whispered harshly, discreetly pointing to Sydney.

"I say... an impromptu party tonight at my house to celebrate this fiesta. What do you say?" Stu chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Sydney said, outraged.

"If this little vixen doesn't invite the entire world we'll be okay." Stu said, squeezing Indie's shoulders affectionately. "Intimate gathering, intimate friends."

"What do you say, Syd? I mean pathos could have it's perks." Tatum suggested.

"Totally protected. Yo, I am so buff. I've got you covered, girl." Stu joked, flexing his arms.

"Come on Syd, for us? It will be fun." Indie and Tatum pleaded, the two girls pulling puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, whatever." The younger Prescott rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? Nice. Cool, you guys bring food alright?" Stu smiled before him and Indie left the two girls.


	7. 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Billy had called Stu and Indie and asked to meet somewhere so the trio decided to go torment Randy at the video store.

"Oi, Billy." Indie called.

"What?"

"Can you go and find some good horror movies? And keep on eye on Stu whilst I go talk to Randy, please." Indie smiled sweetly.

"Whatever you say, Princess."  
"Ass." Indie muttered, swatting her friend on the shoulder.

Despite him being a part of the group, Randy hardly talked to Indie because Stu and Billy were always with her and although he would never admit it, Billy frightened him. However, Indie was alone whilst Stu was looking at some movies elsewhere.

"Now, that's in bad taste." Randy commented coming up behind Indie.

"Pardon?"

"If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath, would you

be standing in the horror section?" Randy questioned.

The two of them turned to look at Billy who was having a conversation with Stu about which film was better out of the ones they had picked.

"It was just a misunderstanding. He didn't do anything."

"Your sister doesn't seem to think so. He's got killer printed all over his forehead." Randy said, the most confident he had ever been around Indie.

"Oh really, how come the cops let him go, smart guy?" Indie flicked him on the head.

"Because they obviously they don't watch enough horror movies. This is standard horror movie stuff. Prom night revisited." Randy stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would he want to kill his own girlfriend?"

"There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend."

"Get your head out the films, Randy." Indie rolled her eyes before going back to browse the movies. Unfortunately, Randy followed Indie and kept accusing Billy of being a killer.

"Well, what's his reason then?" Indie challenged.

"Maybe Sydney wouldn't have sex with him?"

"Is she saving herself for you?" Stu growled, coming up behind Indie protectively, causing the girl to jump.

"Maybe. Now that Billy tried to mutilate her. Do you think Syd

would go out with me?"

"No, Randy. I don't think she'd want to go out with you. Maybe because you're talking about her sex life." Indie responded, walking off to find Billy.

"You know who I think it is? I think it's her father. Why can't they find her pops, Man?" Stu whispered, not wanting Indie to overhear otherwise he'd be in the doghouse.

"Because he's probably DEAD! His body will come popping up in the last reel or something. Eyes gouged out, fingers cut off, teeth knocked out! The police are always off track with this shit!" Randy argued. "There's a formula to it. A VERY SIMPLE FORMULA! EVERYBODY'S A SUSPECT!" Randy started yelling.

Everyone in the store turned to stare at them and Stu made crazy signs with his hands, gesturing towards Randy.

"I'm telling you, The dad's a red herring. It's Billy!"

Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, Billy and Indie were creeping up behind them. Billy grabbed Randy by the collar and pulled him close, enjoying the scared look on his face.

"How do we know the killer's not you, huh? Huh?"

"Hi Billy." Randy whimpered.

"Maybe your movie freaked mind lost its reality button. Ever

think of that?"

You're absolutely right I'm first to admit it. If this was a scary movie I would be the chief suspect."

Indie had lost her patience with the three boys and walked up to the counter with the DVDS in her arms, ready to pay for them. All three of them were being ridiculous. The killer wasn't Billy, it wasn't the twins' father and it wasn't Randy. Whoever the killer was, they were clearly deranged and twisted. Not someone Indie knew and trusted.


	8. 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

The party was already in full swing by the Tatum and Sydney had arrived, dumping the food on the counter before walking into the living room and sitting next to Randy on the couch.

"Have you seen Indie?" Sydney asked the horror movie loving boy.

"Her and Stu went upstairs about half an hour ago. Haven't come downstairs since." Randy wiggled his eyebrows.

Ten minutes later, the two teenagers eventually made their way back to the party, still unable to keep their hands off each other. They disappeared into the kitchen and reappeared a couple of minutes later, each with a beer in hand. Stu sat down on an armchair before pulling his girlfriend down onto his lap and whispering in her ear.

"How many 'Evil Dead?' One? Two? How many 'Hellraiser?'" Randy asked the group that had gathered to watch horror movies.

"Hellraiser right here." Stu teased, tickling his girlfriend and chuckling when she squirmed.

"The Fog, Terror Train, Prom Night. How come Jamie Lee Curtis is in all of these movies?" Sydney asked, flicking through the DVDs.

"She's the Scream Queen!" Randy announced.

"Tits." Indie said bluntly.

The doorbell rang and Indie noticed her sister jump. Stu slid his girlfriend off his lap as he got up to answer the door.

"I'll get it. Hey Tate, grab another beer will ya? There's beer in the garage." He asked as he noticed the girl had also finished her beer.

Jamie Lee Curtis was still the topic of conversation by the time Stu walked back in. However, the mood soured a bit when Deputy Riley and Gale Weathers walked into the room.

"Dewey?" Tatum stared at her brother, embarrassed that he was here, then she noticed Gale. "What is she doing here?" Tatum spat.

"She's with me." Dewey said, pride on his face and Indie tried not to smile. "I'm just checking things out."

"So you did. Now leave and take your media mouth with you." Tatum hissed, hating the woman for the shit she caused for the Prescott's. Unfortunately, the other girls at the party thought she was awesome and crowded around her.

"Have you found my father?" Sydney asked once she saw Dewey.

"I'm afraid not." Dewey replied gravely.

"Should we be worried?" Indie asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Not yet."

* * *

Nine o'clock came around quicker than expected and soon Stu was ushering people out of the house. The only ones left were Indie, Sydney (who was waiting for Tatum) and Randy.

"TATUM! Come on! Do you know where she is?" Sydney called, wanting to get back to her house on time.

"BOO!" Billy yelled, coming up behind Sydney and Stu, scaring both of them. Indie who had seen him coming, tried to hide her laughter. However, Stu noticed the smirk on her face and ran after his girlfriend, catching her in the kitchen and tickling her sides until she apologised.

"Oh Billy, Hey!" Sydney greeted.

"Billy. What are you doing here?" Stu asked.

"I was hoping to talk to Sidney alone."

"You know if Tatum sees you she'll draw blood." Sydney warned.

"You know, why don't you guys go up to my parents bedroom? So you guys can talk, whatever." Stu offered. "My room is off limits though." Stu winked at Billy before wrapping his arm around Indie's shoulders, who elbowed him in the gut.

"Subtlety Stu, you should look it up." Billy teased.

"No it's okay we need to talk." Sydney came to her sister's boyfriend's rescue.

As the ex-couple walked past the new couple, Billy whacked Stu on the head causing him to pout. Indie 'kissed it better' per his request.

"What's leatherface doing here?" Randy finally got off the couch.

"He came to make up." Stu said bluntly.

"There goes my chance with Syd. Damn it."

"As if, that's all I'm going to say, as if." Stu chuckled.

"As if?" I'm going to check on them."

"Do whatever you want. Just stay out of my room." Stu warned before dragging Indie up the stairs, grabbing her arse.

* * *

The young couple walked back downstairs afterwards and saw that Randy and a couple of guys were still watching Jamie Lee Curtis horror movies. Stu and Indie sat back in the armchair they were in before and listened to Randy ramble on about rules.

"There are certain rules you must abide by in order to

successfully survive a horror movie. For instance. #1 you can never have sex. Big no-no Big no-no." Randy advised causing most of the teens in the room to let out moans of disappointment.

"We'd be so dead then." Stu chuckled to Indie.

"Sex equals death okay? #2 you can never drink or do drugs. This is sin. It's an extension of number 1. #3 never, never, ever under any circumstances do you ever say 'I'll be right back' cause you won't be back." Randy continued.

"I'm getting another beer you want one?" Stu asked, making Randy stop his rant.

"Yeah sure."

"I'll be right back!" Stu teased, kissing Indie on the top of her head before leaving the room.

"Ooooo!" Everyone joked.

"You push the laws and you end up dead. **_I'll see you in the kitchen with a knife_**."


	9. 9

CHAPTER NINE

Many minutes had passed and Stu had still not returned from getting a beer. A ringing sound comes from the phone and Indie being the only sober one, picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah? Holy Shit! No."

Indie hung up the phone before announcing the news to the rest of the group still left.

"Listen up! They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and

hung on the goal post in the football field."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go before they pry him down. Where did he say he was? The football field." The boys that were left ran out the room and out the house to go gawk at their Principal strung up like a flag.

"Come on! Where you guys going? We were just getting to the good part! Guess it's just you and me, Indie." Randy smiled, slinging an arm around Indie. Luckily, he was so drunk that his arm just slid off her shoulders so Indie didn't have to move away.

Half an hour later, Randy was drunker. Stu was still gone. Billy and Sydney were still upstairs getting busy.

"J- J- Jamie look behind you, Jamie look behind you! Look behind you! Turn around, behind you! Behind you Jamie, Jamie turn around." Randy yelled drunkenly at the TV.

A commotion outside caused both Indie and Randy to get up. Randy told Indie to stay inside the house whilst he went outside to investigate.

* * *

Sydney had burst into the house again, frightening Indie who rushed to the foyer to see what was going on. Her younger twin sister was pointing a gun at Randy.

"What's happening?" Indie asked warily.

"The killer. He's here. He got Billy." Sydney wept.

Billy rolled down the stairs covered in blood and landed at the Prescott twins' feet.

"Syd?" He groaned, getting to his feet.

"Billy?" Sydney gasped. "Oh B-B-, Are you okay? Okay? I thought you were dead. You're bleeding. Oh my god."

"We've got to get help." Billy gasped.

"Are you crazy? The killer's still out there." Indie gaped.

"Give me the gun. Give me the gun. It's okay." Billy soothed Sydney.

The petrified girl handed Billy the gun just as Randy came running up to the door. Letting Randy in, Billy locked the door again and an evil grin appeared on his face as he raised the gun.

"We all go a little mad sometimes." Billy giggled. "Anthony Perkins, Psycho."

Sydney kept begging Billy to stop but the deranged boy kept going. Scratching his head with the gun, Billy looked at the scene before him and couldn't help praising how well it had gone.

"Corn syrup." Billy licked his fingers. "The same stuff they used as pig's blood in Carrie."

"Where's Stu?" Indie panicked as Randy came to stand next to Billy.

"Help me please." Sydney begged Randy.

"Surprise Sydney." Randy said into the voice changer, causing the girl to let out a wail.

"What the hell did you do to Stu?!" Indie yelled.

"What's the matter, girls? It looks like you've seen a ghost." Billy taunted.

"Why are you doing this?" Sydney had tears streaming down her face.

"It's all part of the game, Sydney." Randy chuckled.

"It's called guess how I am going to die!" Billy finished.

"Fuck you!" Sydney screamed.

"No, no, no, we already played that game remember? You lost!" Billy giggled again.

It's a fun game, Sydney. See we ask you a question, if you get it

wrong, you die. Just like Stu did." Randy laughed.

"You get it right, you die!"

Indie sunk to her knees once she heard what Randy had said.

"What did you do to him, you sick bastards?!" Indie screamed, wanting to throw herself at the psychos.

"Well, we stabbed him a bit and then let him bleed out on the kitchen worktop. Sorry, Indie, your boyfriend is gone." Randy said with no remorse whatsoever.


	10. 10

CHAPTER TEN

"You bastards!" Indie screeched, launching herself at Randy before Sydney could stop her. Unfortunately, Randy was waiting for the attack and had a knife pointed out ready.

"At least you and your boyfriend will die the same way." Randy whispered into Indie's ear as he watched the colour fade from the girl's cheeks.

Pulling the knife out, he watched as Indie fell to the floor before dragging her into the room out the way. Then he stood by Billy's side as if the whole ordeal had never taken place. Sydney was too upset and scared to move or cry.

"You're crazy, both of you!" Sydney screamed.

"Actually we prefer the term "psychotic." Randy corrected.

"You'll never get away with this." Sydney warned pathetically.

"No?" Billy mused.

"Tell that to Cotton Weary. You wouldn't believe how easy he was to frame." Randy smirked. "Watch a few movies, take a few notes, It was fun!"

Sydney tried to run away but Billy caught her arm and forced her to stay and listen to the taunts of Randy and Billy.

"Why? Why did you kill my mother?" Sydney asked. "WHY?!" She screamed when Billy didn't respond.

"You hear that Randy? I think she wants a motive. I don't really

believe in motives, Syd. Did Norman Bates have a motive?" Billy snarked.

"No!"

"Did they ever really decide why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat

people? I don't think so! It's a lot scarier when there's no motive, Syd." Billy mused. "We did your mother a favour. That woman was a slut-bag whore who flashed her shit all over town, like she was Sharon Stone or something. Yeah, we put her out of her misery."

"Let's face it Syd, your mother was no Sharon Stone." Randy added.

"Is that motive enough for you? How about this? Your slut mother was fucking my father. And she's the reason my mom moved out and abandoned me." Billy snarled.

Sydney tried to keep the shock off her face as this was all brand new information to her.

"How's that for a motive? Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behaviour. It certainly fucked you up. It caused you to have sex with a psychopath."

"That's right you gave it up. You're no longer a virgin Ooh! I said "virgin" Whoops! Now you've got to die, those are the rules." Randy reminded.

"Let's pretend it's all one big scary movie. How do you think it's gonna end?"

"Oh! Oh! This is the greatest part you're gonna love this! Yeah, you're gonna love this one. It's a scream baby! Hold on a sec, I'll be right back!" Randy placed the gun down on the counter and walked into the kitchen, the room where Stu's body laid.

"You know what time it is, Syd? It's after midnight. It's your mom's anniversary. We killed her exactly one year ago today." Billy smiled, a psychotic smile.

"ATTENTION oh.. look what we have behind door #3, Sidney" Randy announced, as if he was a TV presenter.

Pulling something out from the closet, Randy presented Neal Prescott who was gagged and bound.

"Daddy."


	11. 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Guess we won't be needing this anymore." Randy spoke into the voice changer before placing it in Neal's top pocket. "And oh look at this ring-ring won't need this." The phone also went into Neal's top pocket.

"Got the ending figured out yet, Syd?" Billy asked.

"Come on Syd. You think about it now, huh? Your daddy's the chief suspect we cloned his cellular. Evidence is all right there!"

"What if your father snapped? Your mother's anniversary set him off and he went on a killing spree. Killing everyone. Even his precious little girls. Except for me and Randy, we were left for dead. And then he kills you and shot himself in the head. Perfect ending." Billy explained his grand plan.

"I thought of that."

"Watch this. Ready?" Billy pulled out the knife that was used to stab Indie, still coated in her blood, and plunged it into Randy's abdomen.

"You see Syd! Everybody dies but us. Everybody dies but us. We get to carry on and plan the sequel. 'Cause let's face it baby, these days you gotta have a sequel." Randy said through the pain.

"You sick fucks have seen to many movies! You killed my sister and my mother and now what, you're going to kill each other?" Sydney yelled.

Billy stabbed Randy once again causing the boy to let out a groan of pain.

"Syd, don't blame the movies. The movies don't create psychos, movies make psychos more creative." Billy explained.

"Oh stop it Billy, would you? Alright? I can't take it anymore. I'm feeling a little woozy here!" Randy moaned.

"Alright, Alright, get the gun and I'll untie pops. Okay?" Billy commanded.

Randy turned to grab the gun but noticed he had a little problem. The gun was no longer on the table where Randy had left it. Before the pair could search for it, Gale Weathers burst in with the gun in hand.

"Man, I thought she was dead!" Billy groaned in frustration.

"She looked dead, man! She still does!" Randy said in disgust, taking in the news reporter's appearance.

"I've got an ending for you. The reporter left for dead in the news van comes to. Stumbles on to you two dipshits. Finds the gun, foils your plan, and saves the day." Gale said cockily.

"I like that ending." Sydney smirked for the first time.

"I know something you don't."

Sydney's smile dropped once Billy walked towards Gale and the gun didn't go off. Billy kicked Gale out the front door, where she hit something and didn't get off the ground again.

It works better without the safety on." Billy knocked the safety off the gun and raised it at Gale. "This is Gale Weathers signing off-"

Randy turned back to watch Sydney's reaction but swore when he noticed that her and her father and disappeared.

"What? Where are they? Where are they?" Billy fumed.

"I don't know but, I'm hurting man." Randy clutched the wound on his stomach and staggered as he walked. A small amount of guilt coursed through him when he saw Indie's body laying on the floor but the phone rang and the guilt was gone.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Are you alone in the house?" Sydney drawled into the phone, using the voice changer.

"You bitch, where the fuck are you?" Billy growled.

"Not so fast I want to play a little game, it's called..." Sydney's voice returned to normal. "...guess who just called the police and reported your sorry motherfucking ass."

"Find her you dipshit, get up!" Billy screamed at his partner who was currently on his knees.

"I can't Billy. I think you cut me too deep. I think I'm dying here, man."

"Hello?" Randy answered the phone that Billy had passed to him. Billy had gone searching for his girlfriend. Now the tables had turned and Sydney was the one doing the tormenting.

"Oh, Randy, Randy, Randy, what's your motive? Billy's got one, the police are on their way. What are you going to tell them?" Sydney said, fake sweetness dripping in her tone.

"Peer pressure, I'm far too sensitive. And Billy is scary." Randy gasped into the phone.

Due to not being able to find her, Billy came back to the hallway and snatched the phone off of Randy.

"I'm going to rip you up you bitch, just like your fucking mother." He snarled into the phone.

"You got to find me first you pansy ass-momma's boy." Sydney teased.

Out of rage, Billy hit Randy with the phone making the wounded boy swear in pain.

"Fucker, where are you? You fuck!" Billy screamed into the phone but obviously got no reply. Dropping the phone, Billy stormed the house looking for Sydney. Randy, who knew he was dying and didn't want to be alone in his last moments, picked up the phone to talk to Sydney again.

"Did you really call the police?" At that moment, the killer sounded so innocent and scared but Sydney didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him.

"You bet your sorry ass I did."

"My mom and dad are going to be so mad at me." Randy sobbed into the phone.

Stopping at the closet, Billy peered into dark cupboard but didn't see anything. When he looked back into the closet, Sydney appeared in the Ghostface costume and slammed into Billy with an umbrella.

Screaming, Billy fell to the floor and Sydney stood over him. Using his last ounce of strength, Randy attacked Sydney by running into her. As retaliation, Sydney smashed a vase over his head.

"I always had a thing for you, Syd! Bitch!" Randy yelled in pain.

"In your dreams!" Sydney retorted, pushing the TV off the stand and onto Randy's head. Due to being electrocuted, Randy died from the impact but his body kept spasming for moments after.

Someone creeped up behind Sydney causing her to jump and look for an object. However, when her mind processed who it was, she instantly relaxed, throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's alright." The person comforted.

"Oh my god, Stu! I thought you were dead!"


	12. 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Stu wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's sister, trying to get her to stop shaking.

"I probably should be dead. Idiots left the knife in though, so I didn't bleed out." Stu explained.

"Indie is-"

Sydney didn't get to finish her sentence because Billy came back and punched Stu unconscious.

"Say hello to your mother!" Billy giggled, getting ready to kill Sydney.

Gale shot Billy, causing him to fall backwards. "Guess I remembered the safety that time, you bastard!"

Helping Stu up, Sydney looped her arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"Careful, this is the moment when the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare." Stu warned, his knowledge of horror movies coming in handy. As predicted, Billy popped back up but Sydney shot him before he could move.

"Not in my movie." Sydney smirked.

Neal Prescott burst out the closet, frightening the trio that was still left alive.

"Dad." Sydney wept, leaping to her father's aid. "Stu, help me out!"

Together, the two teenagers pulled the masking tape and the rope off of Neal, freeing him.

"You okay?" Sydney fretted.

"Yeah. Where's Indie?" Neal asked his youngest daughter, noticing the absence of the other twin.

"No!" Stu strangled out once he noticed the look on Sydney's face. "Not my Indie!"

"They killed her." Sydney whispered, her voice breaking as the tears started to fall.

Before Stu could run to find the fallen body of his girlfriend, the police arrived with ambulances in tow. Stu was wheeled off on a gurney due to his wound whilst Sydney, Gale and Neal were able to walk out on their own.

"We have three DOA's." Stu heard a police announce into his radio and the tears fell harder when he heard his girlfriend was officially dead.

She was gone. The two serial killers had murdered her. Once inside the ambulance, Stu was hooked up to all sorts and the last thing he remembered was the beeping of the heart monitor before he fell asleep.


	13. 13 - The End

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Faint beeping was all that could be heard. Stu's abdomen was covered in bandages as was his shoulder and he had stitches everywhere. Despite being alive, Stu had not come out of the events unscathed. The young man had been in the hospital for four days and he had only just woken up for the first time since. Many people had come to visit him, talking to him whilst he slept but he had not remembered a word of it.

Doctors came in and out of the room, checking his heart rate, blood pressure, bandages, etc. but none of them answered his questions or refused to look him in the eyes. That was until Sydney Prescott came to visit him.

"Hey, Stu. How you feeling?" Sydney smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Like I've been impaled." He let out a forced, dry chuckle.

The two of them were silent for a while. Stu not wanting to be around something that reminded of the girl he loved but lost. Sydney not sure how to word what she had to say.

"Stu-"

"Syd-"

The two of them said at the same time. Letting out a small chuckle, Sydney allowed Stu to talk first.

"Are Randy and Billy dead? Like, truly, properly dead."

"Yeah they are. They're in the morgue. Due to be buried tomorrow."

"Good." Was all Stu replied with. Laying on his back, he stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at the Prescott twin. The other half of his girlfriend. Sure, the girls weren't identical but they looked very similar. The hole in his stomach started to throb as his body fought the urge to cry.

"Stu, are you able to get out of bed and walk?" Sydney asked.

"I can if I take my antibiotics with me." Stu pointed up the drip he was attached to. "Why?"

"I have something I need to show you and I am unable to bring it to you."

"Let me just call the nurse to help me. And hide my butt. Then we'll go." Stu said.

"Okay. I'll be back here in ten minutes." Sydney smiled, a genuine smile. She was about to make two people very happy despite the past events.

* * *

"Alright, before we go in. I have some bad news but your surprise will make it a bit better."

"Okay?" Stu said, intrigued by what was going on. Instead of leading him outside like he expected, Sydney had led Stu to another hospital room.

"Tatum's dead."

"Syd, I'm so sorry." Stu comforted, rubbing her shoulder.

"It's okay. However, there is something that makes it easier."

Stu gave her a questionable look but he got no response. Instead, he was ushered into the hospital room.

Stepping cautiously into the room, Stu looked about in curiosity until he saw who was in the bed.

Indie Prescott.

"Indie!" Stu gasped, his face bursting into a smile. A real smile.

"Stu!" Indie screamed, she tried to get up but the pain in her abdomen reminded her that she wasn't allowed to move.

"You're alive!" They both rejoiced at the same time.

Noticing that his girlfriend was unable to move, Stu ran to her side as quickly as he was able to, sitting on the bed next to her.

"They told me you were dead." Indie sobbed, burying her face in her boyfriend's shoulder.

"They left the knife in. I thought you were dead." Stu cried into his girlfriend's hair.

"I thought I was as well. I'm so happy you're alive." Indie couldn't stop crying but the tears were ones of joy.

"Tatum's gone." Stu announced, it was the first thing he thought of to say.

"I know. I know." Indie whispered back.

"I just can't believe you're here." Stu kept saying over and over again.

Not sure what else to say, Indie tilted her head up and kissed her boyfriend lovingly on the lips, stroking him on the cheek.

"We're wound buddies." Stu joked, gesturing towards the bandages on both of their stomachs.

Indie let out a watery smile, her boyfriend always knew how to make light of a bad situation.

"Sorry, that was really bad."

"It's okay. You're right, we're bandage buddies." Indie smiled, resting her head on his shoulder and sighed in content.

"I love you." Stu whispered.

"What?"

"I know it's too soon but with all we've been through and how long I've liked you for-"

"I love you too."

Sydney and Neal watched the couple from the door window and smiled at how happy they were. After everything they had been through, they deserved some happiness. It was finally over. The killers had been dealt with, justice had been served. They were alive and that was all that mattered, they were alive and they would get each other through this.

~ THE END ~


End file.
